The Rising Serpents
by King Hawke
Summary: sequel to The Hidden Hand, 3rd in the Shinobi Halloween series
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything other than the pure originality of the concepts in which to twist the characters of others. :) **

* * *

**Somewhere in Downtown L.A.: **

The blonde knucklehead and his trainer settle down at a comfortable table at a small diner. The waitress comes to take their order. Andrew says loudly, "Do you have any ramen?" His eyes scan the menu hungrily.

The waitress looks at his bright orange and black jumpsuit awkwardly. "I'm afraid not. Can I get you anything else?"

"Do you have plain spaghetti noodles, chicken broth, pork chunks, and croutons?" Andrew inquires thoughtfully.

"We have croutons," the waitress admits.

Giles nudges his student with his foot, "Order what's on the menu. Don't give this lovely young woman any more trouble than she already is having." He smiles at her charmingly. She smiles back with fleeting interest before having to take the order of his pesky ward.

"I think I'll have a burger and friends with a…" Andrew begins.

"You're buying the milkshake if you get one," Giles informs him.

"A water," the blonde finishes weakly. "You promised me that you would treat, old man!"

Giles studies the menu briefly before ordering in French before instantly repeating it in English the most expensive steak dinner available with a tall glass of beer. She takes the order and hurries to take the order to the cook. After she leaves, the librarian Sannin replies smoothly, "I am treating you to a simple meal as promised."

"I distinctly remember you promising that you would take me out to eat at the last stop before returning to Sunnydale," Andrew practically shouts.

Giles retorts, "I am well aware. Keep your voice down."

"I can tell you're aware! You brought me to this extravagant buffet of cutting edge taste!" he gestures dramatically to the run down diner they are sitting in. "Then you make me pay for my own milkshake!"

"You aren't paying for your own milkshake," Giles points out. "So what's the problem?"

"You are my problem!" Andrew growls in frustration.

They are interrupted by a young woman from a nearby table. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Giles perks up, "Perhaps. I am well traveled." He notices the guy next to her with their names tattooed on each others arms warily.

"I meant the outspoken guy," she says. "I'm Lily. Don't you go to Sunnydale High?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah. If you're from Sunnydale, why did you leave?"

She takes the hand of the young man next to her. "I got involved with the wrong crowd and almost…got killed. I was so stupid back then. But Rickie met me and took me away from all that!" She sighs dreamily as she smiles at him. He smiles back lovingly.

Andrew says in a loud whisper, "Do you know a guy named Ford?"

"Yes!" she responds instantly. "He was the one who almost got me killed!"

"Ah, one of those," he answers. "Well, I'm glad you're doing okay."

Giles interjects, "I've noticed a lot of older people hanging around town in the shadows. Do you know anything about that? There are also a lot of missing persons posters on telephone poles."

Lily shrugs, "We're just passing through right now. We're staying at the inn nearby. You should see us before you go!" They agree.

Some time later, as they leave the diner, Giles grumbles, "I can't believe you."

Andrew grins cheekily, "I just made you keep your end of the deal."

**Flashback: **

Andrew thinks before smiling mischievously, "Man, I'm still starving. We went through Las Vegas for gas, right?"

"That's right," Giles replies with growing caution.

"I would hate to let Mrs. Summers know what else happened. Like all the adult places you took me to and the way you wasted so much of my money!" Andrew continues cheerfully.

Giles deadpans, "All we did was get gas. Tsunade would believe me over you."

Andrew grins evilly, "Really, Jiraiya? She said she'd kill you if you turned me into a pervert. I've read enough of your books to pick out the inscription on your tombstone when we get back if I wanted to."

"You wouldn't," Giles states.

"Call my bluff," smirks Andrew.

Four full course meals and an hour later, they leave.

**End Flashback**

As they walk out, Lily runs up to them. "I can't find Rickie anywhere! He went to donate blood and never came back!"

Giles frowns, "Calm down, Lily. I'm sure we'll find him soon. He's probably just at the store buying you something nice. Go wait for him at the hotel." She takes several deep breathes before nodding in agreement. The moment she is out of sight, Andrew has no need to wait for an order. Three dozen of himself appear and scatter throughout the town. A few minutes later, Andrew looks up at Giles with a deep frown. "What is it, Andrew?"

"We found an old man with Lily's name tattooed on his arm. He looks like something happened to him. He's dead," Andrew looks like is he going to be sick.

Giles is led by his pupil to the corpse. Giles examines it carefully. "It's Rickie. How did he age so fast? That's impossible unless…" He frowns darkly and turns to Andrew, "Did anyone try to invite your clones anywhere?"

"There was one guy named Ken who tried to get me down to the Family Home for runaways. We brushed him off and kept looking," Andrew responds. "There was a bunch of old people all over town saying 'I am no one' over and over again too. They were kinda creepy!"

"Andrew, you just found religion," announces Giles.

"I did?" the boy asks in confusion. "When did this happen?"

"When you needed to get invited into the Family Home for runaways. Those kind of places are into religion. You're getting in. When you find a way in, put chakra into this seal," Giles explains, placing a paper seal in Andrew's coat pocket. "This will reverse summon me from wherever I am."

"It'll what?"

"It will make me appear," sighs the Sannin.

"Ohhh! Okay," Andrew says. "That sounds really boring though." He is rewarded with a strong slap to the back of the head.

**Fifteen Minutes Later: **

Andrew is standing at the Home's door with two large…employees standing in his way. Tears are running down his cheeks, "And the worst thing I ever did was to dump an ENTIRE cup of ramen down the drain without eating it because it was sitting out too long and got cold! I should have microwaved it!" The two men glance at each other incredulously. "Please, I need to get in! I need forgiveness for my evil deeds!"

"Sorry, kid, but I don't think you're quite…bad…enough."

Andrew wipes his tears and shouts, "I Wasted Ramen! How bad do you have to be to get into this place? The Devil? I'm coming in!" He leaps up, plants a foot on his chest, and plants other his foot into the side of the head. As the man begins to fall, he turns in midair and performs a perfect six hit combo to the partner's face. He lands, performing a perfect 360 degree thrust kick to the man's chest that sends him back through the door. He grins, "I feel better already! This place really works!" He runs in just in time to see the man trying to get up, but placing his hand into the baptismal waters. He slips in and disappears. Andrew cocks his head to the side inquisitively. "That's a new one on me."

He yells, "Geronimo!" and dives headfirst into the murky water.

The orange and black clad ninja rolls to his feet and stands in awe of the view. Flames burst up from pits and large metal machines are in constant motion. People wearing tattered clothing with blank looks in their eyes work the machines constantly. They range from teenagers to middle-aged adults. Two large demonic guards come up from behind and grab his arms. He struggles and shouts, "Hey! Let go of me!" He gets quiet when they show their massive whips in their free hands. He lets them lead him to a line of people.

A guard is going down the line with a large club. "Who are you?" he bellows.

The answer is usually, "I am no one." Whenever someone says otherwise, he clubs them hard in the head until they answer correctly. He comes to the newcomer. "Who are you?" he bellows.

"I am Andrew Naruto Uzumaki, and you need a tic-tak because your breath Stinks!" Andrew shouts at the top of his lungs. "Time for you to meet my Master! Jiraiya!" He sends a surge of chakra through his entire body, easily activating the seal in his pocket. A poof of smoke later, Giles is sitting in a wooden chair sipping tea while reading a book in his other hand. He looks over his glasses at the demon guards.

Giles sighs, "How uncivilized. Slave labor." At that moment, Ken walks out onto a balcony.

"Andrew! So good of you to join us. Don't make trouble. You can't escape from here. For every twenty years here, a few hours pass in your world." He laughs maniacally.

Giles stands from his chair and clears his throat, "Release the prisoners, demon." Ken starts laughing even louder. Giles slowly folds his glasses and puts them into his pocket along with the book. "I am afraid I didn't make myself clear. That wasn't a suggestion."

"You are in my world and I have thousands of guards! There are only two of you. You are going to defeat me? You and what army?" Ken retorts scornfully.

Andrew shouts, "I thought you'd never ask. Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He makes his handsign and hundreds of himself appear. As one they shout, "Time to kick butt!" They scatter like an orange wave sweeping the area in all directions. The guards fall easily to their well placed kunai and the hundreds of glowing rasengans that send them flying. Ken turns to run and almost bumps into Giles.

The mild-mannered librarian states calmly, "You didn't think I would just let you walk away from all this, did you?" Ken swings at him, only to have his arm caught and snapped in half. Ken flies over the balcony with a well placed fist to his face. He lands with a grunt and staggers to his feet. He pulls off his face and stares at all the scrapes and contusions on it. He stares up at Giles with his boney demon face showing.

"Do you know how long it took to make this mask stick? It took years just to make it!" Ken roars. He is silenced with the thud of a kunai to his forehead.

Andrew is at the entrance as the constant flow of clones in and out of the dimension with their passengers passes. He directs them into the human world as quickly as possible. The streets are suddenly flooded with people from all over the world who had disappeared into such homes. Giles sends dozens of man-sized toads after any straggling guards. Andrew shouts to his teacher, "The portal is beginning to close! We need to go now!"

Giles hops over the machinery to him and summons a small old toad. He orders, "Gather the rest of the slaves from this place and bring them to Ma's house. Send them to me after you gather them all. We can't stay here anymore or we'll be trapped."

"You got it, Jiraiya Rupert boy!" Dozens of shadow clones of Andrew scatter amongst the area while the two ninja and their passengers reverse their 'baptism' into that world. They get through just as it closes behind them.

**The Next Day in Sunnydale at the Library: **

As they step out of the car, Harmony pounces at the Librarian, "Giles!" He sidesteps and she hits the car door.

"Hi, Harmony," he replies.

She pouts, "Why are you being so stand-offish? I haven't seen you all summer!"

"That's why," he answers as he begins to walk away.

A chill goes up his spine when he hears her murmur under her breath, "I shall make you mine when I turn 18." He tries to convince himself that it was his imagination. Andrew watches Dawn as she stands there quietly.

"Hi, Dawn! How have you been?" he asks with a smile.

She thinks about it, gives him a brief awkward hug, steps back again, and bows slightly, "I'm good." Buffy is covering her face with her hand and muttering about her family.

"I want a report on my desk next week about the events that took place on your trip," Joyce tells the other Sannin.

Giles smiles, "Interview Andrew. He'll tell you all about it."

"You didn't make him into a Pervert…did you?" she asks. He can feel her killer intent radiating from her. He slowly and cautiously looks over at the blonde-haired young man. When Andrew gives him a thumbs up, he replies, "Of course not. That kid is incorruptible. You know Naruto."

**At the Welcome to Sunnydale Sign: **

Kennedy steps out of the car and looks at the small town. "There is a Hellmouth under this dustball of a town?" she asks with distain.

"I'm afraid so. Our mission is to ensure that the other Slayer is doing her job. I'm sure they're hiding something," Wesley states in his arrogant way. He pushes his glasses up on his nose. "We'll get to the bottom of it, whatever it is."

"Maybe they really are hiding something," Kennedy smiles. "I could use the exercise. I wonder how tough the other Slayer is."

**Omake: **

Years Later:

Andrew is skimming through one of Rupert Giles' famous novels when he notices a strangely familiar scene. The hero creates hundreds of himself, saves gorgeous women from slavery, and they all want to thank the clones at once…He slams the book shut and yells, "Pervy Sage!"

Giles peeks around the corner and responds, "Any and all situations and/or characters are purely fictional and if it relates to real people or events, it is a coincidence. The very beginning of the book says that."

"And you are a Liar," Andrew states. Giles smirks and goes back to his writing**.**

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but awesomeness, but you already knew that. And a cat.**

* * *

**Sunnydale High in the Library in the Evening: **

Harmony sits at a table with a large container with a beautiful homemade Japanese meal inside of it. However, she is stuck at the table with Jenny between her and her goal. Ms. Calendar prepares her lessons for the upcoming year on the computer, keeping a close eye on the potentially wayward student. The librarian stays in his office, oblivious to any company he may have as he catches up on preparing his training courses for the recruits and making sure that the library is set up adequately to handle the new school year.

Giles looks up from his desk when a small light on his desk starts going off. That particular light means that something nonhuman just entered the school. He feels something familiar, yet different. It feels just like Buffy but it doesn't have her chakra signature. The librarian leans back in his chair and sighs. He leaves his office, walks to the main area, and says calmly, "I think we have company. Be careful but please play nice if possible." He walks back towards his office and pauses at a dark corner of the room. "Do not engage unless authorized by a Sannin or their apprentices," he mutters.

Two lights shine briefly before the response is heard, "By your command." The lights fade.

Giles sits in his chair and moves a small stack of papers to reveal a miniature television set. He watches the library on the screen.

A man with an air of authority, nerdy glasses, and the standard tweed suit struts into the library. He nearly stinks of self-importance. The young woman at his side walks in quick, military fashion, though her eyes seem more wild and dangerous. She notices the beautiful blonde at the table.

The two exchange looks and Harmony looks up at them. "If you aren't students here, I'm afraid the library is off-limits," she informs them politely.

Wesley sniffs the air arrogantly. He states, "That's her."

"Ditch the civilian," Kennedy whispers to him.

He approaches Ms Calendar and says smoothly, "I'm afraid that I am going to have to ask you to leave."

She turns to him with an amused smirk, "I am making lessons for my class."

"You can finish that later. Leave," he orders her.

She stands, reaching for her sleeve but pauses when she notices how Kennedy is holding herself. She tilts her head as she puts the pieces together. The snob has the same feel to him that a certain Watcher had when they had first met before Buffy had loosened him up. The girl holds herself with the attitude of someone whose head is too big for their shoulders. She smiles at Harmony, "I think I'm going to run to the bathroom. Play nice."

Harmony smiles sweetly, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything but, Ms Calendar." Ms Calendar walks out of the room and the blonde stands to face the duo. "Can I help you?"

"Miss Summers, is Rupert Giles here?" inquires Wesley formally.

Harmony's first reaction is to balk at being compared to that obviously less beautiful blonde, but she stifles it to smile outwardly. This could be fun, or at least a lot more fun than waiting for Giles to finish his paperwork. She cracks her knuckles and shakes her head. "No. Is there something I can help you with?" Inner Sakura would be proud at the thoughts running through her head: Someone is after My Giles. KILL. Than give him dinner.

"I am Wesley Price, Watcher of the Vampire Slayer Kennedy," Wesley crows. "We are here on an inspection from the Watcher's Council."

"I know about the Watcher's Council," states Harmony flatly. "They are a bunch of big shirts who need therapy." She smiles sweetly again. "Or was that the Order of Takara? Either way."

Wesley sputters, "H-How dare you compare the Watchers to that despicable group of assassins!"

"I'm pretty sure that they are no longer a group," Harmony informs them casually. "Last I checked, they had a mysterious nuclear missile go off in their Headquarters. Speaking of which, you don't happen to have a spare do you? From what I've heard of the Watcher's Council and how they treat their Slayers, they could use some redecorating at their Headquarters too."

Kennedy snarls, "How dare you! I'm going to teach you respect for your betters!"

"I have great respect for my betters," Harmony sneers. "I just happen to know that the list doesn't extend much farther than my man."

Giles watches their lips on the television and covers his eyes with his hands. "She did it."

Wesley sneers, "This is about what I expect from a Slayer tutored by Rupert Giles. No discipline."

Kennedy grins, "Irresponsible Watchers get replaced. Can't wait to see who they send to watch you next." Her eyes close slightly as she giggles mischievously at the thought. She hears something whiz passed her ear and impacts the far wall. Kennedy touches her cheek and looks at the blood on her fingers. Wesley blinks several times. The blonde went from standing to having her hand outstretched. He never saw her move. Kennedy and Wesley's eyes travel to the kunai handle sticking out of the wall.

Flames rage in Harmony's eyes. She grinds out, "Mine!"

"Mine?" Kennedy barely has time to ask before she has to dodge a flurry of punches. Harmony flips over the Slayer's head and kicks her left leg out from under her and pushes her flat on her face. She proceeds to dig her heel into the girl's lower back. Wesley starts to protest when he feels the air around him grow thick and it seems harder to breathe. Giles watches the young Watcher struggle against the killer intent with amusement.

Harmony growls animalistically, "Nobody takes my Rupert anywhere. Especially not some bimbo and a man in tweed!" Kennedy reaches back and grabs onto Harmony's ankle, throwing her forward in front of her. Harmony's eyes narrow when she realizes that she let her guard down. Kennedy manages to get onto her hands and knees before tackling the fallen ninja. Harmony rolls on top but the Slayer grabs her wrists before she can punch. Harmony's knee starts to dig into the younger woman's stomach.

A firm familiar voice commands, "Enough." Harmony instantly jumps up to greet her love. Giles glares at the two women. "There will be no fighting in my library! Am I clear, Buffy?"

Harmony looks slightly confused but nods quickly. "She started it!"

"I don't care who started it," Giles states with authority to Harmony before looking at the two newcomers. "Who are you?"

Wesley clears his throat and adjusts his tie. "I am Wesley Price the Watcher of the Slayer Kennedy. The Watcher's Council sent us to investigate how dangerous it is here. Having two Slayers here seems to be a misallocation of Watcher resources!"

"Does that mean there are three Slayers?" Giles inquires as he cleans his glasses methodically. "There is only ever one Slayer. If you were a Watcher, you would know that."

Wesley scowls, "According to your report to the Watcher's Council, Buffy Summers died but was brought back by CPR when battling the Master. That awakened Kendra, but how the third one was awakened is a mystery, for now."

"I'm afraid that we're busy right now, studies and all," Giles explains with barely a hint of politeness. "Buffy, get to class. We will meet at the graveyard around 11pm. You two are invited of course, providing that you have some identification?"

Wesley hands Giles papers. The Sannin flips through the papers, watching closely for any marks of it being a forgery. "It looks like you are who you say you are. I'm going to call the Council soon about this. We can talk more tonight."

"We are at the local hotel," states Wesley formally. "I look forward to this evaluation. Kennedy, come." He walks out. Kennedy quickly follows, though she eyes Harmony with…not bloodlust. Something that makes Harmony very uncomfortable.

As soon as they are out the door, Giles whispers to the blonde, "Call a meeting. We can't afford to botch this one."

**A Sunnydale Graveyard That Night: **

The blonde strolls along the sidewalk in a purple windbreaker and sweatpants next to the leather clad Slayer. Kennedy twirls her stake agitatedly and kicks dandelions in passing. "Calm down, Kennedy," assures the lovely ninja. "The vampires around here aren't that tough. It's just a routine patrol."

"I've killed dozens of vampires," the dark-haired shorter girl retorts.

Harmony stares at her as they walk, "If you say so." A vampire bursts out of the ground behind Kennedy. The native of Sunnydale hurls a wooden stake just under the Slayer's arm and dusts the undead man. "That thing almost got you," warns Harmony seriously. "Slayers are never this bad at slaying. Something's bothering you. Don't try to lie to me. Girls know these things!"

Fifty feet away in a tree with binoculars sits Faith. She is eating popcorn while Buffy and Angel glare from either side of her. "Did you have to come along?" Buffy bites out.

"Afraid so. Your mom's orders," Faith answers a little too cheerfully while chomping on her popcorn. "Something about not needing grandchildren before high school finishes. Wow! Did you see the cheerleader's kill? That was pretty sweet! Right, guys?" She is met by silent fuming from Buffy.

Trying to alleviate the killer intent in the air of his girlfriend, Angel ventures, "I wonder if anything interesting will happen tonight." Faith smirks knowingly but bites her tongue.

Their earpieces sound off, "This is Tsunade. Report."

"Nothing so far," Buffy grosses. "The new Slayer is acting kinda strange."

Faith mutters, "Any moment now."

**In the Nerd Three's Laboratory Five Minutes Later:**

Jenny Calendar, the model teacher, is standing on a table in front of a wall-covering chalk board. A small walkie talkie sits squawking noisily on the table in front of her. "I bet fifteen on a threesome with Temari, Kakashi, and Anko!" calls out Warren. Jenny marks it quickly while Jonathan collects the money.

"No way," Xander replies. "Buffy would never do that. Harmony on the other hand is another story! Ten on Kennedy discovering Anko and Anko seducing them both!"

Willow folds her arms and sighs loudly, "This is so immature." She looks around and finally says, "Twenty on Harmony botching the whole thing!"

The back door swings open. Miss Summers shouts accusingly, "I am disappointed in you, Shizune! I expected much more from you!" The room becomes silent except the radio relaying the conversations of both the increasingly interesting conversation of Kennedy and Harmony and the amusing conversations of the three in the tree. Frowning at nearly the entire group of ninjas gathered in front of her, she declares, "I should have been the first one to be allowed to place a bet! Fifty on my pupil getting laid tonight! Ten that Kakashi does something I get to hospitalize him for!" Shizune grins and marks it up while Jonathan Hyuga quickly retrieves the money.

**In the Graveyard:**

The beautiful military brat who is walking with the cheerleader seems too nervous for her own good. At Harmony's insistence, she stops the walk. Kennedy takes a deep breath, staring at the ground, and pulling her hair back behind her ears. "W-well, I.." she stammers.

"What is it?" Harmony snaps impatiently. "There is another rising tonight to get to!"

Kennedy takes a deep breath and gazes at the lovely blonde with the same look as in the library. "You are so dedicated to your work. I can learn so much from you," she says breathlessly. Harmony slowly in agreement. She waits for the new slayer to get to the point. "You're so skilled and amazing and beautiful and strong and—" She begins to hyperventilate.

Harmony puts her hands on Kennedy's shoulders. "Are you okay? You know what, tonight's not that big of a deal. Why don't you just let me do the slaying and you watch until you feel comfortable? This isn't your normal patrol." Kennedy's eyes nearly shine with adoration.

"Y-you care about me?" Kennedy stutters.

"Of course I do," Harmony replies obliviously. "I can't possibly have you getting hurt on my wa—" her explanation is cut off by an extremely strong yet surprisingly soft pair of lips on hers. Harmony's eyes go wide as saucers as Kennedy's hands grip her arms like a vice and pushes her against a tall tombstone. Some muffled shocked yelling manages to be heard in the nearby trees.

Angel lifts his eye patch with raised eyebrows. "Wow." Buffy would have elbowed him if she weren't in shock. Faith laughs quietly while chewing her popcorn. She can barely hold her binoculars up from how hard she is laughing. "I totally called it! Kennedy likes girls!"

Buffy whispers, "Um…should we go help her?"

"I think she can handle it," remarks Angel as innocently as he can while his Sharingan memorizes every detail.

**At the Nerd Lab: **

Wolf whistles and hollers echo throughout the room while more money is placed down and collected. Jenny is as surprised as anyone, but her master is not. Buffy's mom laughs uproariously, simply because it is Harmony instead of her own daughter to get the new Slayer's undivided attention. "The pool gets bigger!" she exclaims excitedly.

Warren rolls out a television on a cart with live video feed. He covers it with a thick blanket. "I attached a miniature video camera to Anko's binoculars. Five dollars for anyone who wants to see!" Jonathan's Byakugan veins bulge around his eyes. Xander's eyes also blaze with the Sharingan. Spike is staring at the covered screen expectedly while Drusilla drops their five dollars on the table. Willow sits in stunned silence as dollars pass over and around her while she listens.

**Finally, at the Graveyard: **

The powerful vampire slayer releases the very confused and shocked ninja from her grip. "So…that's how I feel. What about you?" Kennedy says hesitantly. Hope wells in her eyes.

Harmony, still in shock, mumbles, "That was better than Giles!" Kennedy's eyes turn from hopeful to livid.

"Your Watcher Dared to Lay A Finger On You!?" she screams. "He will learn not to touch what is mine!" She breaks off into a run only ninjas, Slayers, and very few demons can keep up with straight in the direction of the library. Harmony finally breaks out of her stupor and shakes her head.

Faith calls from the tree through a megaphone, "Your girlfriend is going to kill your boyfriend!" The confusion in Harmony's mind is instantly cleared away as she breaks into a run after her. Fear for both of them and the secret of the ninja rises in her chest.

* * *

Author's Note: sorry for the long wait. getting inspiration is difficult & my co-author hasn't been around in awhile.

Read and Review!


End file.
